Forever In My Heart
by SehunsBae37
Summary: It is Hermione Granger's wedding, and Viktor Krum is in attendance. For him, Hermione is the only woman he will ever love, and now she's married to another. Even so, he decides to tell her what is on his heart before admitting defeat. A Viktor/Hermione one-stop, a bit on the sad side.


Forever In My Heart

Viktor and Hermione

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Forever In My Heart

He watched her as she was twirled around by her new husband, her face shining brightly in happiness. He had never seen her so radiant in his life, and had hoped that he would see her just like this on her wedding day. However, he didn't expect nor want to see her like this with that redheaded friend of hers. He had hoped that maybe, after the war was over, they could reconnect and hopefully begin a relationship. She had made it known she just wanted to strictly be friends, but that didn't keep him from hoping. But that hope was no longer, and he remembered when it had finally been dashed.

* * *

 _Viktor sat at his table one morning enjoying a bit of breakfast, enjoying the rays of the sun shining through the window. He liked this time of the day, as he was always able to be the most peaceful during this time. It was when he was the most relaxed and believed absolutely nothing could ruin it._

 _A tapping at his window caught his attention and he saw a tawny owl waiting to be let inside, an envelope in its beak. Standing up he walked over to the window and opened it, the bird flying past him inside of his home and dropping the letter down next to his plate. Walking back over to the table he handed the bird a strip of bacon, the owl eating it heartily before taking off back out of the window. Picking up the envelope he was pleased to see familiar handwriting on it._

 _"My Hermi-owninny has sent me a letter," he mused to himself. He had never been able to pronounce her name right, not even years later. That had been his best attempt and had said so to her, telling her he had finally managed her name. However upon saying it, the lovely brunette had covered her mouth to keep from laughing, causing him to flush in embarrassment. Hermione however had told him that it was close enough and that she didn't mind if he couldn't properly say his name, making him feel better about his fumble but still determined to say her name correctly one day. Smiling at the memory he opened the letter and began to read its contents. However as he read, his smile disappeared and his heart sank in his chest._

Dear Viktor, _the letter began._

I apologize for not writing enough to you and hopefully you haven't forgotten me. I still to this day consider you a great friend of mine, one that I cherish very much. I hope life has been good to you since the war. How are things in Bulgaria? How about Quidditch? Are you going to continue to play professionally, or are you considering retiring? And what about personally? Have you found someone yet? Are you married? If I'm asking too many questions and getting too personal, please let me know in case it makes you uncomfortable. And if so, I apologize.

I hope you have been well, and hopefully have the date of April 3rd open. I say this because I would like to formally invite you to my wedding. As I'm sure you probably know, Ron and I have been dating for a while and he finally asked me to marry him. We have decided on the third day in April to have our wedding and want to invite all of our friends. He didn't want me to invite you, but I'm doing so anyway. I would really like it if you would show up on my wedding day. I've missed you and would like to see you there. Hopefully you won't be too busy and will appear; if not, that is completely alright and I'll understand. I hope to hear from you soon, and if not see you at the wedding.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger.

 _Married? Hermione was getting married? And to that redheaded weasel? How…how could…? He couldn't even think properly. Viktor could not even wrap his mind around the fact that the love of his life and the woman he adored more than anything was getting married to another. He felt sick suddenly and his legs went weak, him collapsing down to the ground to sit._

 _Hermione was getting married. He felt as if he had just taken a Bludger to the head, or better the heart. Viktor crumpled the letter in his hand as he felt his eyes well up with tears. He had never felt pain like this and for the first time in his life, Viktor Krum knew the meaning of a broken heart._

* * *

Viktor's eyes never once left the bride's form as she danced with her husband, looking as elegant as she had when he had accompanied her to the Yule Ball, only more beautiful. Before long the music stopped and everyone applauded the couple as they left the dance floor. Dark eyes looked down into his glass of champagne before looking back up to see Hermione making her way towards him, a happy smile on her face.

The moment she reached him she wrapped her arms around his broad frame saying, "Viktor! I'm so happy you came!"

"I vouldn't miss it vor the vorld," he told her with a small smile as he returned her hug. He had actually been fighting with himself about whether or not to show up, but in the end he had. He figured it was probably to get over his denial and finally accept that he had lost her for good.

Pulling away Hermione looked up at him and said, "You look well. Still playing Quidditch?"

"Da, though ve are taking break now."

"Good, they shouldn't be working you boys too hard. You work hard enough as it is, even back when I was in school."

Viktor couldn't help but smile at her words. He looked down at her, at her perfectly curled brown hair, the light makeup on her face, and the white gown that hugged her curves perfectly while still keeping her modest. This was the Hermione he had hoped to one day see walking down the aisle towards him at their wedding, but instead he had watched her do so towards her friend turned fiancé, and now husband. It hurt, it really did but he needed to try and be happy for her. Swallowing thickly he said, "You look… _ti si krasiv,_ Hermi-owninny."

Hermione blushed but smiled brightly before replying, " _Blagodarya ti,_ Viktor." She had picked up a bit of Bulgarian when she had first met and spent time with Viktor, and had learned a bit more the summer she went to visit him. She wasn't completely fluent, but she knew enough to get by. And with the way Viktor would compliment her all the time and his words of endearment towards her, she knew exactly what he said when he said it.

The Bulgarian smiled at the blush that appeared on the brunette's cheeks before looking over her head to the lot of people that was at the reception. His eyes rove over Harry Potter as he danced clumsily with the Weasley girl, before moving on to Fleur who was with her own Weasley husband, and all of the other guests before his eyes settled back on the bride standing in front of him. He looked into her brown eyes for a moment, seeing the happiness in them before looking back down into his champagne glass. He had wanted something stronger, but they had nothing. Then again, it wouldn't do to get drunk while at the wedding of the woman who held his heart and didn't even know it.

Hermione frowned as she saw sadness appear in Viktor's eyes. In fact, he hadn't really acted like himself since the moment after she and Ron were announced husband and wife. He probably seemed the same to anyone else, but she knew better. She could read Viktor's emotions, or lack thereof, rather well and knew when he was bothered or upset but wasn't actively showing it. Gently placing her hand on his shoulder she asked, "Viktor, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Viktor hesitated to answer for a moment, but the moment he looked back down into the brown eyes of his love he relented and answered, "You could say that. I tell you, but don't vant others to overhear."

Nodding Hermione lead him away from the reception underneath the large tent and outside into the warm evening air. It was quiet and the only sounds that could be heard was the chirping of crickets hiding in the grass, the landscape lighting up with fireflies. They walked away a bit more before finally stopping near a lake, looking at the slight ripples being made by the fish popping up and bugs that would glide across the surface. They just stood there in the silence for a moment before Hermione finally said, "Viktor?"

Viktor sighed before saying without looking at her, "I vant to be happy vor you, Hemi-owninny. I vant to share this moment of happiness vith you, but I cannot. I cannot do it knowing vhat I veel vor you."

Hermione let out a soft gasp, knowing where this conversation was going. She opened her mouth to speak, but Viktor kept talking and she knew he wouldn't stop until he got what was on his heart out.

"I have held out hope that vone day maybe…maybe you vould give us a chance, a real chance. I told you vonce that I have never velt this vay about any vomen that I've ever met; you vere and have alvays been the virst. I remember thinking that you might be veeling how I vas back during the Tri-Vizard Tournament, and more so vhen…vhen ve kissed. And then you visited me that summer; that vas the happiest I had ever been. Do you remember vhat I told you?"

"Viktor-," Hermione started as she began to wring her hands, wanting him to stop talking as this was beginning to get painful for her.

"Do you remember?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but instead nodded and softly answered, "Yes. You told me you loved me."

Nodding Viktor continued, "And I still do. Even to this day, I luff you. I have never stopped, not that I could make myself. You vere the virst girl to look past the vamous Quidditch player and just see me. Of course I vas intrigued by you, but I slowly vell in luff with you for who you are, Hermi-owninny. I couldn't see myself spending the rest of my life with someone else, and I still don't unless it is you. But now that cannot be."

Tears were spilling down Hermione's cheeks as she listened to what Viktor was saying. She knew of his strong feelings for her, but she had assumed he would get over them with time. They didn't see each other often and lived in two completely different countries. Not to mention he met new people all of the time, new women. She was sure he would have met someone else and be happy with her. Deciding to voice these thoughts she said, "Viktor, I'm sorry. It's just that, you are a big Quidditch star. You meet new people all of the time and I figured that maybe you would have ended up with someone else. I thought that even back then, as you always had girls flinging themselves at you."

"I have never not vonce touched vone of those girls. Even now I have not touched one. I vas saving myself in the hopes of vone day having you. I vouldn't give myself to anyone else unless it vas you," Viktor told her seriously, though his eyes flashed with the pain that she had thought he would sleep with some random girl just because. He knew she probably meant nothing by it, but it still hurt.

The brunette gasped at hearing the Bulgarian's honest words. Viktor had just ultimately told her that he was a virgin and had remained so for her. She hadn't known his feelings for her ran so deep. She was feeling so many different things at the moment, but the one emotion that was very present to her was sadness. She was sad over the fact that he had spent all of this time loving her while she moved on with her life and with Ron, sad that he had to suffer silently as he watched her be wed to another man, and sad that she couldn't return his love for her. Not knowing what else to do she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she told him through her tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I've made you suffer emotionally. I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry that invited you to my wedding while knowing how you feel about me. I'm sorry…just…sorry…"

Viktor gently pulled her hands from her face and cupped her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He smiled sadly and softly said, "Don't be sad vor me, luff. Even though I am not happy now, all I vant is vor you to be happy. As long as you are happy, then I am as vell."

Hermione shook her head and brought her hands up once more to rub at her teary eyes. Viktor caught them in his hands and kissed them sweetly as he looked into her eyes. He knew he really shouldn't, but he wanted to, just once more time. He moved slowly as to give Hermione time to reject him, but she did not. When it became apparent she wouldn't stop him, he slowly yet lovingly pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was soft and Hermione could feel every ounce of love he had for her in it.

Before long Viktor pulled away, smiling softly at the brunette before kissing her on her forehead. He would take that last kiss with him forever, knowing it would be the last he shared with her. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered, "I vill carry you forever in my heart Hermi-owninny, and you vill alvays have it."

More tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she hugged Viktor tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. The two of them held each other in the silence of the evening, the only beings in witness to their private moment being the fireflies around them and the stars above. Eventually Viktor pulled away and stepped back away from Hermione, intent on Disapparating.

" _Dovizhdane,_ Hermi-owninny. _Obicham te za vinagi._ " And with that, Viktor Disapparated away.

Hermione stared at the spot Viktor had once been standing in, more tears filling her eyes and spilling over. A trembling hand flew to her mouth as another sob escaped her lips before her legs gave out under her and she collapsed next to the lake. She sat alone and cried for Viktor, for his love for her, and for the future he envisioned for them that would never come to pass. And that was how Harry found her minutes later, having been sent to look for the missing bride. He had seen her leave with Viktor and could guess what conversation had transpired.

Bending down on his knees next to his best friend, Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close, letting her cry against him. He said nothing, just let her grieve the love Viktor had for her that she couldn't return. And he knew that once Hermione was ready, he'd listen to her tell him what had happened between her and their friend. But for now, only she, Viktor, and the stars would know the truth.


End file.
